Play your cards
by ancientzdragon
Summary: I lost everything. For so many years I stayed there suffering hoping to see them again one day. then my chance came. I escaped and now I have one goal. I will see them again. I will not stop. SI with a twist. Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The screams where everywhere. The echoed throughout the wasteland. People hang on crosses spread throughout the land with fire rapidly growing on them. It was hell the place I was dammed to for all eternity. The pain was endless, the demon of hell took great pleasure in making us suffer. They were once people some I knew. Hell changed them. Twisted them into a form that's almost unrecognizable. They now walk the lands and torture those untransformed souls. There screams only make them more powerful while filling their numbers.

I have probably been here the longest out of the untransformed souls. It made me there favorite plaything. But I refused to scream. To scream means I've lost the battle. It only made them try harder to get it out of me. It's been our game for millennium with the score being 0 to 7,300,452 in my favor. It had given me a nickname in these parts. The unending soul. It wasn't the most elegant I've heard but far from the worst. All in all, life was hell but the best you can get in hell.

The day was normal there was a hoard of newer demon surrounding me taking turns trying to tear screams from me. There methods where crude and ineffective mostly consisting of tearing my limbs off or eating me alive. Nothing I haven't felt before. It was a time I could relax as I closed my eyes to take a nap the pain barely noticeable after 1,000s of years of worse. As the darkness over whelmed my body I let my thoughts wonder.

My family was the first thing that came to mind as they always do when I close my mind even after thousands of years there still the first thing on my mind. They are the reason I'm in hell my want to protect them has had me do some awful things in life. I had been a cop before this, a crooked one in fact. It wasn't always like that at first. I was an honorable man at the beginning but as money started to get tight, I started to take on more risky case to hope for a raise or a promotion. I had a wife and kid to feed and with my little girls deuterating health I needed the money. I had gotten myself in deep busting in on a human trafficking ring. It was what I was looking for until they caught on. I was lucky they didn't kill me but they noticed my talents they gave to options either I help them get any other cops off there tail or me and my family end up 6 feet under. Of course, I would be paid handsomely for my help. My answer was obvious. It wasn't what I was looking for but it's what I wanted. It started my life as the chosen fews watch dog. They had me doing it all dealing with snitches, cops putting their nose where it doesn't belong, and busting any computation it's what got me promoted to caption. The extra money paid for my little girl's medical fees and allowed us to live a better life. Life was good till the Chosen Few stepped on a few toes getting the attention of the mafia which had cleared out the whole gang including me. Gave me a nice cement foot bath which is all she wrought. I left a good amount of money for my family I regret nothing.

"But would you wish to see them again." A voice broke through my thoughts. It didn't have the hellish tone of a demon it was gravely like an old man. I opened my eyes to try to get a better understanding of what was going on. The sight that greeted me was of a star filled sky surrounding me. There was no floor but the infinite expands of space yet I stood as if I was on solid ground. The person whose voice awakened me stood but a few feet away. He was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline for someone his age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee which tapered down to his waist, a sign of his age. The old man also had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupilless white eyes which where his defining features by far. He also had a red ringed like marking in the center of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. His legs where floating and he seemed to be floating above the not floor of this place.

"What do you mean?" To see them again even see them again even after all these years would be heavenly. Every time I close my eyes, I see them. There smiles and thier laugh. Their faces have been lost to the sands of time but how I felt about them has not. The love. The true hell of the underworld was not being able to see them anymore them being lost to far for me to reach.

"I can save your soul and lead you to the pure lands where you can be with them." Hahaha. It was too good to be true. It couldn't be true. After a millennium of suffering to be able to see my family again. He was playing me for a foul.

"What's the catch?" Because of course there was a catch. Something this amazing without a catch? It was impossible. Maybe my time alive has made me paranoid but I refused to believe this came without a catch.

"First you must understand how the afterlife works." Suddenly my mind expanded, the stars began to grow unbearable bright till we were in a room of white. "When you first die your sins are weighed those who have do good in their life will fly to the Pureland's." The roof above be began to shatter as if it was glass revealing a paradise. The clouds looked as if the where woven of gold with the sky being an eternal twilight. Around me I watched angels play and dance on top of a clear blue ocean. It was paradise. "Those who's souls where corrupted would fall." The ground below was beginning to melt away leaving me in a free fall to the ground below. I could see it all the endless expand of hell. Demon roamed the land varying in size, there tortured souls would stay like that for all eternity and they would release their pain onto others for some sick kind of pleasure in their endless hell. Suddenly I was laying on my back in the same white room. "But I'm sure you already know what goes on down there."

I got of an began to dust myself off. It's not that I needed to my clothes where just rags the loosely hung to me or that there was even dust in this dimension. It was really the sentiment behind it. I felt like he was playing with me. "You can get on to the point you were trying to make."

"Yes, my apologies." that smirk on his face says otherwise. The asshole was enjoying this. I'm probably years older than him. "Normally these are the only options but there are a select few souls who have a strong enough will to bypass these rules and be born again in a different form."

"Reincarnation." That was interesting but not what I wanted to hear. "But what has that got to do with me?"

"Well we've had an especially powerful soul come, which normally wouldn't have been a problem but there was outside influence that allowed it to escape our grasp meaning she was reborn into the wrong world with her memory intact." his voice began to take a more solemn tone to it. "Her intentions are pure but she's causing quite the mess, the path the world was meant to follow is a sad one but is needed for peace." His eyes began to shine as the white room began to change to a battlefield bodies littered the floor everywhere and the smell of smoke clogged the air. Even through this I could hear the sounds of battle explosions around changed the landscape. The clashing of blades could be heard farther out. It was madness.

'What is this?" the death was unimaginable. I have seen horrible things in hell but I knew it never mattered as we'd come back. But these where living people they wouldn't come back and judging by the mass of bodes a lot would be going to hell. This was crazy. I had killed sure and have seen a few gang wars but nothing this wide spread. It was a different experience watching all this death and hearing about it.

"It's the future of their world if she is left to her own devises." His eyes reflected the sadness he felt at the sight. "Her intents are just but with no conflict people cannot rise while they will be at peace for now, they will soon find a reason for war." From below him dark orbs begin to float around me in a circle. "Now I must ask you to kill her." Kill her? This isn't what I expected but it made sense for why he grabbed a dammed soul such as mine.

"Why me? I'm sure you have people of your world that could do it." in that battlefield I saw plenty of people who could kill her.

"No, it must be someone from her world or shell just be reborn again in our world and the situation will not be solved." He needed me then. Good I would what an equal sided deal with both of us needing each other just as much. That's how my deal with the chosen few was made. We needed each other an equal about meaning it was unequal for them to betray me.

"Well sounds like you got this all figured out. So, who's this girl I'm supposed to kill?" it reminds me of those times I was sent to deal with a snitch or the likes. They were hard to find bastards especially when they know I was on their tail. They tended to have an escape plan already set up in case they were caught which made it an even bigger task. All together it made those missions a pain to take on. I said they were familiar not that I enjoyed them.

"Her previous name was Tega Teel, she's an American that moved to Japan because of her love of Naruto." Naruto. That sounds familiar. Is it one of those fancy cartoons? I think my daughter used to watch that. "Her new name is Tega Uzumaki." Ha, she got reborn with her old name what where the odd? "She currently resides in Konohagakure where she is training to be a shinobi." Shinobi? Isn't that the ninja thing in Japanese culture? Was she reborn in some Japanese alternate reality? "Do you accept this offer?"

"As long as you can swear to me you can let me see my family then yes." I wouldn't be if I said I would give anything to see them. They were my reason for living after all. Knowing that there's a chance I could see them there's no way I could go back to hell. It would be more painful than anything I have endured down there. "When do I start?"

"You start as soon as I awaken your power?"

"Awaken my power you say? What are you going to teach me some magic spell?" I couldn't keep the skepticism out my voice. I wasn't a big believer in magic while I was alive. Just because the afterlife is real doesn't mean all that magic humbo jumbo is real.

"No, I will simple unlock the suppressed demon powers in you, I will of course balance it with senjustu of to prevent it from taking over your body but I must remind you that balance is the most important part of this." Wait what?

"Hold up now what are you talking about old man? Suppressed demon power, Senjustu, balance? The hell are you talking about?" He looked at me with a contemplated expression on his face as if he was going to explain addition to a kindergartener. It honestly pissed me off a bit I felt like he was underestimating my intelligence. The asshat.

"Your suppressed demon power is the power you would normally get at transforming into a demon but you refused to transform for thousands of years while others would give in." He smiled at me kind reminding me to my father with the softness and kindness hidden behind it. "Your will is strong and has only grown stronger after spending over 5 millennia in hell." 5 millennia huh? It felt like longer. "I chose you for a reason as your soul is the strongest and oldest non-demon in hell." Huh well that might be true. Hell wasn't exactly a social place but I don't remember hearing the same scream for very long. It was obvious why he didn't choose a demon as they would rather burn the world down before killing a certain person.

"But what about that senjustu thing you were talking about?"

"The world you're going to is different from the world you know. it's called the elemental nations and it contains a powerful energy that all living things poses called chakra." Around use the room began to change once again taking us to the battlefield we were in before. "Chakra can give people in human physical strength and speed." I watched as to fighters wielding swords rushed at each other their forms disappearing from my view for a second from there speed before clashing in the middle their force sending rocks flying back and sparks flying in the air. "They also have the power to bend the elements to their will." I watched as they kept fight, I was unable to keep up with most of it as the moved faster than my eye can keep up with but soon one jumped back as his sword was knocked from his hand. He jumped at least 10 feet in the air before his hands became a blur as he took a deep breath. Once he was done, he shoots out a massive fireball the size of a person which rushed to his opponent who hands became a blur in turn as he slammed his hands onto the ground summoning a giant wall of earth. It was too much. It was a trick it had to be. THEY WHERE USING GOD DAMN MAGIC FOR GODSSAKE. What the hell did I get myself wrapped up in?

"So, they can all do that?" if they could I might need that demon power he was talking about more than I thought.

"No of course not while everyone contains the potential too. Only the Shinobi I mention earlier can do that and only every strong ones with such ease." Oh, that took a lot off my shoulder to be honest. "The energy I will use to balance you is different in a way. Every living thing contains chakra even plants, senjustu is the harnessing of that untapped power it will replace the Yin in your new body." Well he's lost me again but there's not much else talking could teach me only thing left is to see for myself. "It's time to unlock that sealed demonic power." as he said that a staff flew to his hands.

"So, how's this going to go? You going to say some prier and I'm going to suddenly be boosted in power? Cause th-" My words where Cut off by the him JAMMIG HIS STAFF THROUGH MY CHEST! "Why?" He removed the staff from my chest leaving no marks unlike how I thought it would go.

"Look behind you" I nodded at his request before gazing at the largest demon I've seen in my 5 thousand years in hell. It was easily over 20 ft large as it stood on all fours like a giant boar, the tusk coming out of its jaw solidified that image. It looked down on me its giant red eyes digging holes in my soul. It had no color besides a dark red that covered its whole body except some black tuffs of hair.

"what the hell is that."

"that is your inner demon." that things what I would have looked like if I transformed. Fuck I could have been such a badass, I old have gotten a cool name like the "King of hell" or "The ruler of calamity". Too bad I'll have to give myself those names in this new world. "Now's all that's left is to seal it. A practice I have quite a bit experience in." He slammed his staff on the floor and my demon busted into a mist of smoke the swirled around. The sage sent a black orb flying at me slamming into my forehead where all the smoke entered through. "Now for the senjustu." He came closer finally walking on his own legs using his cane as a walking stick. "Off you go now." He tapped his staff against my forehead "And don't call me an old man my name is Otsutaski Hagoromo. Your 5 thousand years older than me there's way you could call me an old man."

Then my world exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys dragon here. So if your still here it meams you care about the story so I'll try to drop a chapter every 3 days meaning twice a week. But anyway the base power set here is going to evole using canon elements and known canon elements so thats a thing. I really dont know what I'm doing with these talks before the story but it's nice to talk to you guys. Well dragon out. **

The world was filled with energy. All I could see on all sides of me was energy. It was so intense that I could think of nothing else. The energy was everything for so long but also no time at all. It was as if time did not existence in this world of energy. I could see the beginning and I would be there till the end. There were no worries, there were no stress, there were no anger. There was only the endless energy. I felt something build up inside of me. It felt like a fire that burned in me. It wanted to do something. I wanted to break from this calmness. I wanted to feel that rush of being alive. It built inside me till I felt like I was going to explode. The power rushed out from in me slamming into the calm braking through it. It left me standing in a forest with trees where everywhere and as large as 10 ft. The ground was soft with grass and the sun was high in the sky telling me it was early morning.

"The hell was that." I said my voice telling my confusion. That energy was so calming and addicting. Was that the senjustu Hagoromo was talking about? If so, it was sure something. But what was that sudden rush of power? It felt like the opposite of the energy. It banished the energy. No wait it wasn't gone it was just weaker. It wasn't everything I could sense but it was still present just in the background, it was soothing. But there was another energy I could sense deep in me. It was hungry and blood thirsty. It didn't take me long to figure out that was my demonic power. That must be the balance he was talking about.

"Well no point of wondering about his now, I might as well look around here." I sighed. I looked around before picking a random direction to walk in. The forest was truly beautiful. I couldn't see any sighs of human corruption. It reminded me of the forest I used to go to with my grandpa. That old man was as crazy as he was old. Kept saying that one day our fancy cities are going to fail us and where gonna be left to the hands of mother nature. While he was crazy, he was also every skilled in outdoor actives. Hunting was one of his favorite and not with a rifle or anything. He would hunt with just an army knife and his brains. It was an interesting experience to watch and be part of. I want to believe I am pretty decent in this form of hunting but it turns out I was nowhere near his skill. It was fine by me my grandpas was a bit in human in his element but I loved the old nut job to death. It's crazy that he out lived all his kids and his only grandkid. My dad had died while I was still young and my mom had walked out on us so I was raised by my grandpa. He taught me how to survive in the wild skills I thought I would never need but look at me now.

A bush near me began to rustle knocking me out of my thoughts. I tensed my body as I waited for it to show its self. I got no time to wonder as a boar busted through the bush rushing straight to me. I leapt out the way nearly avoiding getting ran over. It gave me a good chance to fully observe this animal. Its size was menacing being easily 5 ft. It looked pretty bulky reminding me of a mini hippo. It wasn't meant to be trifled with and by the look in its eyes it was so keen of me on its territory. Fuck. What did I do to end up in this situation? That thing was gonna send me back to hell. I watch as it took some breaths readying itself for anther charge. Yes, a breath. Gramps always said take a breath when you're feeling scared. Fear will keep you alive but too much will stop you from living. I closed my eyes as I took a breath. In. I felt the energy around me flood my lungs its aura soothing me letting me forgot where I was and what was going on. Letting me live in a bliss for a few moments. Out. The world came crashing back as my inner fire pushed back the calm and now all I could feel was angry. How dear this animal strike fear into to me and drag me from my calm. I watched its charge the sound of its feet hitting the ground was like drum beats. But it couldn't stop me. My body felt alive with power as to different energy's flowed through my body. Different yet balanced.

"Fuck off you goddamn PIG!" My fist slammed it in the head as it made its charge slamming it into the ground. The earth shattered from the strength of it sending debris into the air. I felt so powerful in this moment. Nothing could touch me. As I looked down at my handy work, I could see the shattered skull of the boar its body lying flat across the floor. I fell back onto my ass as the energy began to leave me. That was the most badass and the stupidest thing I've ever done but fuck if it didn't feel good. That boar had it coming to it to be honest. I looked at its body before sighing. There was no reason to let it go to waste. While I didn't want to get up from my confrontable position on my ass there was things for me to do. First, I needed to get a fire started for this meat. Second, I need to find some signs of civilization if that fails make some tools. And third but not least figure out how my power works. Sounds easy enough.

Step 1 was as easy as I thought it would be. There was plenty of fire wood around it was just me having to get it into one place. Which was also easy as this new body was the shit. It wasn't only stronger and faster than my last. It was also more durable and had more stamina. It was an all-around improvement to my old one. I had even gotten a fur cloak to cover up my modesty. Step 2 would take some time to achieve since this forest was huge but after I had finished with my boar and put out the fire I was on my way. Step 3 is a bit weird. I could still feel the energy around and inside me but if I took deep breaths, I could feel their powers mix inside of me lighting up my body giving me that invincible feeling. I had meditated a bit. Meditating has always been something I would do to calm my nerves; my wife had taught me it when it had just been us. That seemed to recharge it. The energy from around me seemed to rush in to fill the gaps in my energy level while the meditating seemed to fan the fire inside me letting it grow. Once they filled their part, they tried to move forward into the others territory. The energy wanted to slow me down, making me part of them, to show me the beginning and stay with me till the end. The fire wants me to go faster, to feel the blood between my finger as I slaughtered millions, the sounds of screams as they ran from our power in fear. Both sides wouldn't back down leaving me I a sort of middle ground where the energy slowed me down enough where I could control myself and the fire rejuvenated me to know who I am. I was also able to use any of their power that I could force together. Which was only like 1% which I'm working on building up through meditation.

"I really am in another world." This power never existed in my world. If it did, I'm pretty sure he would be ruling the world right about now. Those ninja people Hagoromo showed me also had inhuman powers with the fire breathing and rock summoning. "All of this is giving me a head ache." I should keep moving. I was moving in the same direction I had been when I found the boar. Soon, I busted into a clearing with a pond in the center. It wasn't huge in fact it was quite moderate size. I walked forward to it. On all sides of it there was an animal drinking ranging from deer's, to more boar, to the odd rabbit. It gave out a beautifully natural look something you wouldn't see in my world. Most of the animals ignored me with the deer only giving me a passing look to see if I was a predator. It was easy to ignored them as I made my way to the pond. It looked clean enough without the murky water I would connect with dirty water. It was only one way to find out. I bent down cupping a bit of water into my hand before drinking the cool refreshing taste of it running down my throat. It definitely didn't taste dirty. As I looked down to get more water, I noticed my reflection since first coming to this world.

I had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair. My eyes where deep-set dark green eyes. My skin was a reflective bronze that almost seemed golden in the sun. My skin was smooth with no sign of wrinkles and my he=air was gray free meaning I was quite a bit younger than I was previously I looked maybe 40 years younger making me 17 or something around that age. I had a black dot on my forehead from when the sage hit it and it seemed to glow if I looked at it right. My chest was bear allowing to see my built frame and the many scars that littered it from my time in jail. My chin was smooth with no hair but my chin was still sharp like my last life. My cheeks had no baby fat but where as hard as the rest of my body. I looked like one of those kid models.

"Ha, I totally lucked out in the looks department." Well time to get to work. I drank some more water before jumping up. "I've been walking for quite some time with no signs of human life meaning there was none nearby and judging by the abundance of animal life here they don't come by very often. So, it means I need to build shelter and gradually explore the whole forest." it sounded like a plan to me. I got up as I began to look for a good place to build my shelter. I food it in the form of a follow over tree. At the angle it fell it went through the middle of another tree till a certain point give me a rough. It seemed to have been stopped by a rock that was on the middle but it was far enough back that you could build a decent sized room in between the distance between where the rock was and the end of the tree. Well that settled now for wood.

I looked at a pretty scrawny tree compared to its neighbors. Now how was I supposed to cut this thing down? I looked at my fist as the memory of punching that pig so hard the ground exploded. Maybe. I walked to the tree till I was only arms lengthen away before drawing back my fist. I breathed in deep letting the energy into my lungs blanking out my mind as the energy ate away all the emotions that where plaguing me before. I let the breath out as it became fire from the heat inside me. It burned with passion and destruction as it wanted to be release. I sent my fist flying at the tree where it nailed it dead on. A cracking sound filled the air.

'Shit." I grabbed my hand in pain. Fuck. It felt like I had broken all the bones in my hand. Fuckkkkk. What made me think that was a good idea? My self-suffering was cut off by a tree falling behind me. Its crash scared off birds in the nearby area and sent to tons of dust into the air. "HAhaahaha, that fucking worked." it was amazing. I had SUPER STENTH. I looked down on the fallen thee before a thought popped into my head.

"How the hell was I going to cut this into piece." There was no way in hell I was using my mangled hand anymore then needed. I sighed. It was about time I started building stone tools. I had my work cut out for me.


	3. Timeskip 1

**Alright so i had a few backed up cfhapters that i was planning on sprinkiling through out the week but i decided to fuck that and post them all at once for a grand opening present for y'all. This is how I'm gonna order timeskips a year or more in the future anything in less will just be explanded normally so yeah. Still have no idea what I'm doing but that's life. Well dragon out. **

Month 1- The stone tools came along quite good if I do say so myself. I made myself a dagger and spear since they were the easiest designs. It helped a ton in hunting. I learnt a bit about my power. The energy gave me extra senses. I could sense animals without being near them like a weird sixth sense. It would need a bit more testing. The shelter is also done. It's nothing grand but its good enough.

Month 2- I put myself under a strict workout regimen similar to my police training. I didn't have any weights so I would just tie a log to my back with some make shift rope. It helped keep me in shape. Another thing I learnt about this body is its connection to my demonic power after working out for the whole day to test my limits. After it was all over, I learnt to things. One, this body can do twice as much as my old one in its prime and I was out of shape it was truly a sight. Two, physical activity seems to drain my demonic powers suggesting a deeper bond between it and this body.

Month 3- I can talk to animals. It was quite honestly a scary experience the first time it happened. I was focusing my senjustu (which I think I'm going to start calling SJ) to see if it had any special property's like my Demonic powers (Which I think I'm going to call DP) when a voice interrupted me. Well it wasn't really a voice more like the thought of a voice. Raw thoughts sent out that my brain turned into words. Half scared me to death when something said "Where is worm." The bird as it turned out to be was looking for worms for its children. If I focused my SJ I could talk to them but it drained it pretty fast leaving me with a killer head ache. It would need practice.

Month 5- Training was going well. I was more built then all of my previous co-workers which was saying a lot since some of my co-workers where gang member heavy lifters and bouncers. My talking to animals' ability is also going well I no longer get a head acne from using it and I can use it pretty long. My energy seems to work like a muscle the more I use them the stronger they are meaning at any chance I can use them I try too. Winter also seems to be coming judging by the drop-in temperature.

Month 6- Winter is here and it started with a bang. A bear had come by to sleep in what he thought was a cave. I had tried to talk to him but he was to hurt to listen to reason. There where scars littering his body. He looked like he was in a fight with some humans if the sword sticking out of its side means anything. A fight was inevitable and a fight it was. While we were equal in strength the bear had claws capable of tearing me in half. It was a long and brutal battle but eventually its wounds became too much for it and it got sloppy letting me drive my spear through its skull. I ended up skinning it and eating it the fur would make a good cloak for the winter.

Month 10- Winter was finally over so I was starting on step 2 in finding civilization so far I haven't found anything besides signs of human life like overturned cariges or previous camping spots.

Month 12- I found a good lead. It's a road it doesn't look frequently used but judging by the horse trail someone has passed by. This is my chance too find civilization.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the last backup chapter so no more for this week but sunday is fair game. Well this one is more of showing how strong our character is compared to normal everyday people. He was a formare cop so he's been doing that traning pumped up to the extreme. So its fair to say he's a buff dude. Well dragon out.**

I've been following the road for a day now. I had cleared my measly belongings from my shack and I was carrying them in a make shift bag on my back. There where horse tracks in the direction I was going. I have yet to see a horse in this forest meaning there's people riding them. With people comes civilization. I was on my way. Once I got to their city, I would book a ticket to this Konoha rent a gun and blow Tega's brains out. Then I'll live happily ever after with my family.

I don't know if my family will even remember me. It has been 5,000 years. I don't even remember them that accurately after all that time. No, those thoughts will just hold be back. I need to find these people and get to a city. That's the plan.

A scream filled the air. It sounded like it came from the direction I was heading too. Shit. I picked up my pace. I needed to get there before anything happened to them. They were my one way to civilization I won't let some wild animal take it. It didn't take me long to catch up will running at my full pace. The seen I came across was different than I expected but not unimageable. There was an overturned carriage surrounded by bandit looking men. There was 5 of them all slightly armored with Chainmail chest plates and some dirty pants. 1 even had a helmet, leather from the looks of it. They held some primitive weapons in their hands such as swords, axes, spears, and the helmeted one with a bow. They all had their backs to me as they were busy with their victims. There was one laying on the floor blood leaking from there chest, he was most likely dead. The other ones where was a woman hiding 2 children behind her. One was laying unmoving with blood leaking down its head. The other was shaking like a leaf with tears flowing down its face. I couldn't tell the 2 children's gender or age from this distance. The bandits started to talk.

"Just come with us we can show you a good time, we wouldn't want the same thing that happened to your husband, would you?" There was a lustful smile on his face the suggestion on his tongue was obvious. Damn it. Should I get involved? This road probably leads to civilization. There wouldn't be a need. But I don't know anything about this world. What if there was a bunch of those super powerful ninja guys here and they know I was there to kill one of them. It would be a massacre. I don't want to take my chances with those bandits they look less then friendly. Looks like I'll have to save their asses. I took a deep breath and let my SJ drain all other emotions from my mind leaving me a blank sheet. I let the breath out and felt reality hit me as well as burning bloodlust. I'll kill them. I grabbed my knife before running at them. I had to make this fast. Kill them with the element of surprise. I got behind the first one without him even noticing me. I brought my knife to the back of his neck where there was no armor. He gurgled before dropping the axe he was holding. I didn't stop and pulled my knife from his neck before jumping on the helmet boy tearing his throat and jumping back to get some distance between us. That was so easy. My body was amazing. The speed I was able to move at was insane. I killed 2 of them before they even knew what happened.

"FUCK. The hell is he? He killed them." his voice was filled with fear. I took a few steps back from me before pulling out his sword.

"You think he's a shinobi?" One in the back said as he pulled out his spear and pointed at me taking 1 step back.

"Of course, he's not. Shinobi don't come around these parts, its iron country border." A muscular one stepped forward picking up the axe of his fallen friend and holding a sword in his other.

Iron country? Interesting I'll have to find out more later. I stared them down daring them to make the first move. The duel wielder took the bait rushing forward to cut me in half. I jumped to the side letting his axe crash into the ground. He swung his sword at me in an attempt to cover him. It worked forcing me to dodge but I didn't give him time to recover as when my feet touched the ground I lunched back off. I kicked him right in the stomach. It picked him up and sent him into a tree. He had dropped his weapons in his flight. I picked up the sword testing it in my hands. It felt pretty balanced and lacked the rust I expected it to have. I walked over to the tree he slammed into.

"Huh?" he seemed out of it. I had knocked the air out of him so it made sense. Well anyway. I brought my sword down on his head splitting it like a water melon, blood exploded from the wound spilling everywhere and drenching me in it.

"This really is a good sword." It cut right through his head with minimal resistance. It was very impressive to be honest. I looked at the other bandits hoping to test out my new sword a bit more only to notice that they've run off already. Well that's unfortunate. Probably should have paid more attention to them. Oh well.

I looked at the family again. Now that I was closer, I could see that it was a boy that was bleeding with a girl being held by their mother. The boy looked like he was hit with the blunt end of a sword. There where tearing coming from the mother's eyes. She was young from the looks of it, early 20's at most. She had bright red hair and beautiful topaz colored eyes. She had soft features and a caring aura around her. She could have been a model in my world. Her skin was pale but seemed to glow in this sunlight.

Her 2 children favored her in the look's category. They both had the same glowing pale skin with the girl having her mother's red hair and the boy having black. None of them had her eyes instead having dull brown ones.

"My son, can you help my son?" Her voice was filled with desperation. I could probably patch him up. I had some bandages on me and it didn't look to serious. It was also a perfect opportunity to learn more about this world.

"Of course, as long as you can tell me more about this place, I've found myself in." Her face showed her confusion but she nodded all the while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I learnt a lot from her. 1, this worlds technology is a millennium behind my owns with guns not even being invented yet. 2, Konoha was a shinobi village meaning killing one of them inside of it would be very difficult without training. 3, the land of iron was run my samurai which don't like shinobi meaning it was perfect bandit territory as long as they avoid the samurai there were no problems. It was thanks to this I was able to come up with a plan. First stop in the land of iron and get a judge of how strong the people of this world are. Second was to infiltrate Konoha or wait till my target leaves to kill her. Third have my happy ever after. It wasn't very detailed but it was a plan. So, I bid them goodbye. I had never asked their names mostly because I had better things to worry about and they needed to fix their carriage. They gave me a map though which helped out. The path I was heading down lead to the land of iron it was only a 3-day trip by foot. I was making good time but soon it was nightfall and I set up a camp. I made a camp fire to cook some meat I went out hunting for. As I laid on my back looking at the sky it made me realize how different this world is from mine. There was no air pollution so the sky was bright with stars but no matter where I looked there was no constellations I recognized. So, I decided to name some myself. There was one that looked like a bullet so I called it the rapid-fire constellation. After naming 2 more constellations (the rabid dog and crashing wave) I heard rumbling from the bush. I laid perfectly still waiting to see if it was friend or foe.

"That's who killed the others?" Voice #1 said. He's probably with the group of bandits I beat earlier.

"He don't look special." Voice #2 said. He would be the first to die for that insult.

"Well he could kill everyone here so were sticking to the plan plus he was traveling with an Uzumaki so he's probably one of them." I know that voice. It was the voice of one of the bandits that got away. The little bastard came back. Uzumaki? Why do I feel like I've heard that somewhere before? Isn't that the name o.. I was on my feet before they knew anything. I pulled out the sword stole from its place under me. I cut at the first one in my way. I cut clean through him with the only resistance being his spine. My body was charged with energy. I rushed forward stabbing through another one. I kicked him off my blade before looking around. I had killed two with there being to others in a state of shock. I looked at them before recognizing one as the run away. I throw my sword watching as it impaled through the other one. I ran a grabbed my target before he ran from me again.

"You said an Uzumaki where is she?" I broke some of the fingers in his hand to let him know I'm serios.

"She's at our camp, we was planning on selling her." At their camp huh? But they said she was traveling with me?

"What's her name?" Maybe there where anther Uzumaki.

"Der something Uzumaki. I don't know, she was with the boss for most of my time there." Der? That's nowhere near Tega. Damn it, it was someone else. If they think I was traveling with them means it was probably that mother. Maybe she could get me my target. It was worth a try.

"Show me where the camp is." I pulled him up before pushing him towards the direction they came from. "Now." He scurried forward as we make our way to their camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On our way there I had grilled him for answers about his merry band. I learned that they were a bunch of renegades until their boss brought them all together. He was a veteran from the second shinobi war who took a hand in crime. He cleared out all the rival gangs in the area and used normal bandits to stay out the samurai's eye. He was smart. He also dipped his hand in the slave trade and drugs. He reminded me if the leader of the Chosen few they had a lot of similarities.

Soon we were staring at the camp there was wooden spike surrounding the camp to keep animals out. There were also wooden cabins behind that. I could see a huge fire in the center for a feast. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak in.

"So, you gonna let m-GUH." I put my sword through his head cutting him off before I began work on stripping him. My plan was simple. I would sneak in an come up with a plan once inside. Once dressed I snuck around to the entrance gate before quickly displacing with the guards. They were barely paying attention to busy drinking. Sniffing the contents, I couldn't help coughing. Fuck was that strong but it also gave me an idea. I opened my bag and placed the drinks in there. I continued my way into the camp after hiding the body's.

My guess was right and the camp seemed to be alive in celebration. I looked around snatching any unattended drink I could find.

"SO, you want to give that new red head one a try?" It was coming from 2 guys that where standing guard in front of a cabin.

"Hell no I'm not getting in trouble with the boss for a brood." where they talking about the Uzumaki?

"Come on you know you want to try them out too." Them? Where their others?

"Well." his resolve seemed to be breaking.

"We could make it a quick one no one will notice there all too drunk." He wasn't wrong most people where stumbling around in blissful drunkenness (If that's a thing).

"Fine what the hell I'll do it." He seemed to have finally creaked.

"I knew you would be with me." They both went into the cabin leaving the door slightly cracked in their haste. This was my chance. I made my way to the door before slipping in. It was dark lit only by a single torch on the ceiling. The sound of flesh hitting flesh is heard in the room as I look for the cause of the sound, I see one of the guards having his way with a girl chained to the wall the other one is farther away on the other side. I waste no time before stabbing my sword through the man's chest with one hand covering his mouth. I moved to the other man before decapitating him. Through all this the women didn't make a sound even while covered in blood. I looked at their eyes to see the blank lifeless look in their eyes. I don't know how long they've been here but it was long enough to break their spirits. There where at least 2 dozen of them all held to the wall.

"Where is the Uzumaki?" I looked over the crowd of chained women. They were quite making me think my target until one broke out through the crowd.

"You're the one that had saved me." I looked through the crowd for the voice when I spotted it next to me the one covered in blood hiding her bright red hair.

"Yeah that's me and your name is?" I need to be sure. I'm hoping it's her and she was just hiding her name or that goon got it wrong.

"Derumi Uzumaki." Damn it. It's not her. Well on to the next plan of action. I stood up to address the whole crowd.

"Alright I'm going to free all of you." they looked up at that their eyes holding the slightest glimmer of hope. "I don't know these lands well so in exchange for your freedom I would hope you could travel with me to help." My reasoning for this was simple. The Uzumaki could get me into Konoha so she was worth saving. I was saving the other girls because it didn't bob well with me leaving these girls to die out here. Hell, maybe they will be useful one day. I grabbed the axe from the fallen guard before breaking the chains on all the girl's arms.

"Alright all of you stay here for now, I'll deal with the men." I gave my axe to one of the women closest to me. "If someone comes in here kill them. When I give you the signal run." I looked at one as she went to ask the question I was expecting." Don't worry you'll know the signal, trust me." I nodded as I pulled a bottle of alcohol from my bag. I ripped a piece of the guard's shirt off and stuffed it in the bottle. I pulled out some flint I had found last winter and struck it with my sword. The sparks set the rag on fire easily. An presto a Molotov cocktail. I hurried outside the cabin. They where still partying from the looks of it. I throw the cocktail at the largest building in sight. The fire began almost instantly.

It was time for me to party.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that this took so long at first it was just cause i was trying new things with my story to make it look better after reading some other fanfics. I think it came out pretty good but ill always try to improve so if anyone couldhelp a writer out it would help. second overwatch 2-2-2 so thats also been eating my time. but i swear on my writer name that i will post again before 7 days has past. Well dragon out. **

Horns blared throughout the encampment. The first fire was spreading nicely so I ran in the opposite direction. I through Molotov cocktails all through my way aiming at either clusters of people or flammable looking buildings. Soon I ran into a bandit. I got a lot further than I thought I would without anyone getting in my way. He looked a lot better armed then the bandits I have fought so far. He had actual armor and a clean looking axe. He had to claw marks on his back instead of the single one I've noticed the other bandits I fought had.

"So, you're the little bastard causing this chaos." He practically spit those words out. The look in his eyes displaying the anger he felt. "Well I'll bring your head to Shibe for a nice little promotion."

He rushed at me moving much faster than any I have seen so far. I scrambled to raise my sword to block getting my head busted open his axe. The force behind it sent waves through my arm. He was a lot stronger than any other bandit I faced so far. I pushed him off before jumping back to think a little.

This guy was no joke. I could hear more bandits heading my way. Fuck. I was hoping the fire would hold them longer. I had to kill this son of a bitch quick or I'm dead. luckily, I had a plan. Taking a deep breath to focus my power. The familiar rush of power filled my veins as everything was enhanced. I readied my sword and I rushed him.

My sword clashed with his axe and this time he was on the defensive. It didn't last for long through as he pushed me back in the perfect position for a punch from his other arm. It felt as if I got hit with a brick how hard that punch was. It left my head spinning for a second.

I had no time to rest as I was soon on the receiving end of a barrage of axe swings. I was pushed back step by step. He assaults was relent less. I was losing ground fast. My sloppy swordsmanship couldn't compare to his knowledge with an axe. I had to take action now.

On his next swing I didn't put any weight into my block. His axe swung past me burying into the ground. His face was filled with surprise as he had grown over confident with his skill and my lack there of. He would have never expected a sloppy swordsman like me to pull such a move but that was part of the mix. I had watched plenty of action films to know at least the Hollywood version of sword play. I moved past his defense and pulled back my fist slamming it square in his jaw. It sent him a few steps back right in the range for a sword swipe to his neck. He grabbed his neck in pain gargling. His eyes filled with hate and anger. Asshole.

I walked past his dying form and made my way further into the camp. I continued my throwing of Molotov's but now I was aiming more for people instead of buildings hoping to avoid another axe menace.

Soon I was out of Molotov's and in the center of the camp. I could only hope the girls got out safe. It would be able to find them but at least I would be able to find them. I stood there for a second basking in the chaos and resting my feet before I take off again.

"So, you're our little fire starter." I turned to look at another bandit. This one was different from even the axe guy. His aura was different. It felt like it was a physical thing that weighted on my shoulders. He was wearing a sort of armor that made him look like a samurai with its shining silver color. The sword on his hip only enhanced that image. His face was covered in scars with one huge one going through his eye. His brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Yeah that's me scar face." My mouth moved on isn't own trying to release the fear I felt from this guy's presence. I've always been like that. Whenever I felt scared or uncomfortable, I started spitting out what ever came to mind. "The question is who you are?" Damn my foot in mouth syndrome.

"My name is Minashigo Shibe and I will be your executer." His face was written in stone for all the facial expressions he showed. Damn it, he was serious. Like hell I was gonna die here though. I raised my sword and took a deep breath to let my energy flow.

"My name is Moon Drake." If I remember properly that Japanese people say their last name first. It's been a while since I've said my name at all let alone backwards. It was a weird experience after so many years of not hearing my name. "I will be your finale opponent."

I ran channeling as much energy as I could into my legs reaching him in an instant. I brought my sword down to finish this battle fast. I couldn't waste too much time here. The only reason I haven't seen too much resistance is because there trying to put out the fire. He raised his sword faster than I could see blocking my attack. The hell?

He kicked my away sending me into a building. I went through two walls before finally rolling to a stop.

"Shit." it felt like my ribs where broken. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT. I can't die to some random asshole in the middle of nowhere. I refuse to die.

I looked around for my sword but I seemed to have dropped it on my flight here. Shit. I look around for a weapon before the sound of sliced air reached my ear. My sword impaled the ground right in front of my face. No way this isn't what I think it is.

"Pick up your sword and fight." This was an honest to god duel to the death. What the fuck are we, samurai? Actually, he probably was.

I peeled myself up from the floor and grabbed my sword. If I was gonna do this I would be as badass as possible. The building was burning around us with the ceiling falling around us every now and then. It was a good day to die.

I throw caution to the wind and charged at him. If he came to me first, I would die. I had to move first that's the only way to survive. Our swords clashed sending sparks flying. I had put as much power as I could behind that swing but his arm wasn't even shaking. He had the nerve to block it with one hand.

He looked me in the eye the strength behind it sent shivers down my spine. He had no hatred in his eyes just grim determination.

"That was a very powerful swing." He's toying with me. THE SON OF A BITCH IS TOYING WITH ME. I pulled back and brought my sword back down towards his head. He won't play with me. He dodged to the side leaving me open for a punch to the ribs. It felt like the air was forced out my lungs and my ribs pushed further into my body. But I wasn't dead. He could have killed me right there but he chooses not to. Why? Why was he playing with me?

I tried again swinging my sword with reckless abandon. Just one hit just one hit. If I could hit him once I know it would be over. He seemed to move like water dodging all my swing but one slipped through his guard cutting his chest slightly. It wasn't deep enough to draw blood but it was a hit.

"Don't play with me asshole." this anger I felt burned inside me. I usually wouldn't let myself get like this but the fire in me pushed me forward. I charged straight at him hoping to impale him. His face showed his annoyance with me. It doesn't matter to me anyway my confidence has been refilled after landing that hit.

Suddenly I was on my floor with blood licking from my head. I brought my hand to where the blood was coming from. There was a slash over my eye. I couldn't open it even when I tried my hardest. My eye. The realization set into my mind. The pain was meniscal come parred to my time in hell. That asshat. That bastard had the nerve to begin monologuing.

"You are quite strong." I grabbed my sword and ran at him again hopefully able to cut him down will he was talking. "We've been in need of strong trainees, lowlifes and scum can't do it all." He knocked my sword to the side before slamming his elbow into the back of my head forcing me to the ground. He continued talking as if he didn't just slap me around. "Of course, you won't be off the hook you would need to col..."

The world began to break Part as his words began to fade to static. Black began to fill the world bathing it in pitch darkness. There was nothing here but me. I stood up from my position on the ground and looked around. I still couldn't spot anything but black. Suddenly from the black a figure appeared his skin as black as the world around me but my mind could make out a figure. His eyes stood out through from the pure darkness his bright yellow eyes where practically glowing.

"Your losing." His voice was scratchy and deep while carrying the aura of something ancient. "I could give you the power to win." The power to win? Ha, what a fucking joke.

"There's no such thing as giving someone the power to win whether they win or lose was decided before the fight began." My time as a cop taught me that. I've been in plenty of raids by the gang's incentive and I know there wouldn't be anything that would go wrong cause we cut their backup. Everything is decided by what you did before the fight not during. "You can't help me."

"But I can." His eyes seemed to glow brighter there intent unreadable. "The power I speak of is inside of you but I know to use it." Inside me? What the hell does that even mean? It sounded like cryptic nonsense but the look in his eyes made it seem serious. If was serious then this might be my chance.

"What's the catch?" because of course there was a catch. He didn't seem like the type to give something for nothing.

"Of course, there is a catch." His "face" broke out into a smile. "I would need you help me revive my mother."

Mother?


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow has it really been this long since I've last updated this? Crazy. But in all seriousness I had last motivation to continue writing buttt then I started thinking and now look I'm back. I won't give you guys a time for the next update it could be today or tomorrow but I can promise it wont take a month. So you know.. Dragon out.**

This thing has a mother?

"You say it as if you have a way to reanimate the dead." I wouldn't be surprised if there was. This world was crazy with humans capable of doing things considered impossible in my old world. If he could revive the dead then maybe. Maybe.

"It isn't revival I'm freeing her from her prison."

"And why was she locked in this prison now?"

"She was betrayed by her children while she was bringing peace to this world." Peace to the world? I'm not getting good vibes from this. The aura he gives off is vile at best and putrid at worst.

"Well I guess I can help if you would save me that is." His face broke into a sickening smile. It sent shivers through my spine with how creepy it was. "Alright you can stop that creepy smiling and save me now." He frowned at the creepy smile part which brought a smile to my face.

"At your insistence." I held out my hand to him. He looked at it with confusion like he didn't know what I wanted.

"Let's shake on it." he looked at me strange before grabbing my hand. "There was that so ha.. What the hell is happening?" Part of him was traveling up my arm. It looked like shadows racing across my skin looking to consume it. I looked at my "help" only to see that creepy smile back on his face. The son of a bitch double crossed me.

"I am saving you."

"The hell you are." I didn't get anything else out before I was consumed by the black.

"Look for the gates that block the flow of your true power." His ominous words rang through my head as the blackness consumed me.

The darkness consumed every part of my outside so I retreated inside. I traveled in the dark for so long but I never felt like I was getting any further. It was strange. As I wondered I began to fell hot. It was a comforting warmness at first then as I got closer it began to become a blistering fire on all sides of me. It felt like it was a fire in my soul burning past my skin and leaving nothing behind. It left me limp and unfeeling but then I opened my eyes.

I found myself in a surrounding the was very familiar to hell. The landscape was bleak and lifeless. The ground was scorched with certain parts still on fire. The only reason I could tell this was not hell was the lack of demons and screams. That was a constant in the hell I remember. I had only been gone for a year practically seconds in this place.

I looked to the sky in hopes of finding something familiar. The sky was the same color as it has been for the thousands of years I have lived here. Its dark midnight red went on for what seemed like miles. There was no sun nor moon just the light from the flames surrounding me or there should not be. In the sky stand a black sun. It radiated no light besides a sickening purple hue that made me sick from looking at it. Around it was a ring of energy reminding me of Saturn with its beauty, mesmerizing, leaving me unable to tear my eyes from it.

My close watching of the black sun let me see when it began to bubble and grow before sending a wave of that sickening light through the false hell. When it reached me, it sent all my senses to overdrive. I could feel it like an oil on my skin trying to find any hole it could enter through. The smell was horrible it penetrated through my mind leaving me unable to focus. The smell was so strong I could taste it like a food you were never meant to eat. My ears rang as if I was under water, the sound of my own breathing sounded as if it was miles away. I looked at the hue that surrounded me spreading its corruption across my body with me being helpless to stop it. I looked again to the black sun. The bringer of this disease. I stared at it hoping for an answer to this sickness and an answer I was given. The ring around the sun began to brighten before shirking around the sun. It pushed it back to it original size before letting off a wave of light of its own. The wave stopped the bubble of the sun seemingly settling it. As each bubble popped a drop of white liquid left from them falling to the earth.

"It's truly a wondrous sight." I turned around to see Hagoromo floating nearby. "It's a wonder of creation, when I put them together, I had no idea they would create such an elaborate system." I stared at the sage. His appearance here was a shock to me. To my knowledge he was a good person. Yeah maybe he sent me out to kill someone, but it was to save his world and it's not like she belonged here anyway.

His laugh broke me out of my stutter. "I am not here to serve out a sentence, this is your mindscape." My mindscape? I've heard of this. Some monks say they can reach their mindscape with years of meditation.

"But why are you in here then?" Because if this was my mindscape then it would make even less sense why he was here.

"I am not." He said with a smile.

"Ok if this is some ancient monk wisdom you want to drop on me your five thousand years too early to give me any wisdom." His smile dropped a little but returned strong with a bit of mischief behind it.

"With all five thousand of those years spent in damnation I think I have more wisdom." His cocky smile rubbed me the wrong way.

"Asshole." I couldn't think of a better response and the sage seemed to know this with his smile growing even larger.

"This reminds me of better days that I used to spend with my brother." His smile turned wishful and his smile slowly fell. "But know is not the time, you have invited a great evil into your mind." He looked at me the full scope of his age showing on his serious face.

"You mean the thing?" I was really on a roll with these terrible replies.

"Yes, the thing." He let a small smile show before returning to his serious attitude. "He holds a trace of m- he is coming." The sage's eyes turned to a shadow that seemed to be moving across the ground. "I have set up a barrier preventing him from getting too far inside your mind, it can only be removed with your consent." With his warning seemingly delivered he began to fade away leaving me alone and waiting for my "guest" arrival.

And an arrival he made smashing into an invisible barrier sending shocks through the whole of my world. He was like and hammer slamming into to it hit after hit. Suddenly the ground opened up with the same white liquid flowing inside of it. A geyser shot up consuming the shadow figure.

I stood there watching the sequence of events happening to fast for me to keep up with. The mystic water continued to flow reaching my knees before I noticed. The geyser hadn't stopped and was quickly covering everything in my sight. It was to my chest now and still rapidly rising. I tried moving but it felt as if there where weights on my body holding me down. I looked down at the water that now reached my neck. I looked into my own eyes but the ones I remembered from my time alive.

In my distracted state I didn't notice when the water covered me. It wasn't as if I was underwater it was more like I was just weightless. I could breath and see but there was mothing under my feet and yet I did not sink. Streams of purple energy flew past me followed by a stream of green. Another one came after then another before knew it there where hundreds of them flying around like veins. They never touched the water keeping them in line. It was a spectacle to watch the colors lighting up around me.

No, I need to stay focused. I need to find how to find this "gate Zestu had talked about before it was too late. My search though seemed to be futile until I saw it. Eyes looking across at me. It was me but not. The me I had once been before this. He stared at me for a second before turning his head upwards. I look to see what he could be staring at only to see a gate the size of a city. Its doors blue and shimmering. That's my target, it has to be. I stared to reach for it my limbs feeling incredibly small compared to the distance. Yet as I pushed myself, I could feel the distance shirk but not fast enough. Hands grabbed my arm pushing farther then they could have alone. I looked behind me to see me his face fixed in a steely look as he pushes me further. Before long my hands where touching the gate its feel so impossibly hot it left my hand feeling cold. I pushed the gate giving a bit of resistance before buckling. The veins of energy rushed pass me no longer restricted in their movement.

They weaved together with a green and a purple in a pair making the same interconnected wed that they had made behind me. With my mission complete I turned to look at the old me. He (me) looked the same as I remember, all the scars of a hard life, as he stood there his face devoid of emotion like a mannequin with my face on it. It was a creepy feeling it made me feel wrong like I shouldn't be here even though here is inside of me. I've tried not to think about My situation. This new body, my years in hell, and these powers I keep finding as there's nothing I can't do about it. I've always been like that, if you took time to think about it, you'll lose your motivation. It's this no question asked mentality that had allowed me to do so well during my time working for gangs. But being forced to stare at the psychical manifesto of how strange my situation has become. It was an experience I honestly didn't enjoy and I hope wouldn't be going on for much longer before Zetsu pulled me out. He (I) took a step closer making me take a step back, I'm not sure what it was but something off him screamed danger to me. I couldn't understand it as he WAS me but the feeling was primal in its origin. I couldn't shake it he was just a danger. But he never stopped walking towards me and I never stopped stepping back as I waited for Zetsu to pull me out.

My wish was apparently heard as I felt a tug on the deep reaches of my mind. I stared at my own face one last time before Zetsu pulled me back to the world of the waking. I started with a jump my conciseness slammed into my body. I was still here on the floor and the burning building was falling around us. He was still talking as if I hadn't been gone longer then a few seconds. Everything was the same as it was when I had been here before but my body felt different. I could feel the energy inside my "body had refilled and was even stronger then it was before but I was still mentally tired from this ordeal and my trip inside my mind. I couldn't take advantage of this power boost even if I was to get back up raw power couldn't match his skills. He's been fighting longer then I've been in this world, how could I match that?

"There is no need I will handle it." Zestus voice echoed through my head as my body moved without my me willing it. "relax I will finish the rest of this."


End file.
